Mechanical gyroscopes are used to determine the direction of a moving platform based upon the sensed inertial reaction of an internally moving proof mass. The bias error in a gyroscope (i.e. a gyro) is typically time varying and cannot readily be calibrated out. The bias error stability over temperature and time sets the limit of the performance of a gyroscope. Currently, temperature regulation and compensation are used to calibrate out the bias error during the short period of time. However, over the long term, the bias error drifts and, currently, there are no techniques for overcoming the drift.
As such, there is a need for an improved gyroscope design that eliminates the bias error.